


Fueled By Fire

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Get Togheter, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire was getting closer and closer. His suit was out of service and JARVIS dead. Just in the worst moment, when the metal of the leg started to get hotter and hotter by the minute, and that wasn't a good thing. Tony was screwed, for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fueled By Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [this site](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php) (first line generator), for the brilliant idea (or not) that popped out in my mind.   
> This is the final result.   
> Oh the first line was this: “The fire was getting closer”.

The fire was getting closer and closer. His suit was out of service and JARVIS dead. Just in the worst moment, when the metal of the leg started to get hotter and hotter by the minute, and that wasn't a good thing. Tony was screwed, for real.

"Fuck!" Tony hissed trying to move his arm, just to release the faceplate and at last see something of what was happening around him. But that damn metal coffin of a suits weighted tons without power running. That's why the only thing he was able to move was a finger, a damn single finger.

"Fuck" hissed again, trying to calm his breath, because even like that achieved at last something good. All the families trapped in the building, that he made crush were safe and sound with the firefighter outside.

He knew well, that what he did was reckless. Running inside again. Searching room per room when the building wasn't safe anymore and his suits started to act strange after a real big hit. But leaving the families inside and let them die wasn't something he was ready to do. Not at all.   
He already could hear Cap words about his idiocy, but even that was totally worth it.

When the heat started to be unbearable inside the suit, Tony let a ragged breath escape his lips and closed his eyes. He tried to not to think about anything, and just let the fire do what he needed to do. Roast him to the bone. Even if that wasn't the death he foresaw for him.   
Tony let his eyes slip closed and the smoke burn his throat, the fatigue take control and drag him in the dark world of death, at last with a smile.

\-----

Soft, the first thing Tony noticed. Something soft behind his back, his throat sore and burning a gentle hand on his arm and a damn headache.   
"Ugh" grunted moving in the bed, and opening one eyes just when the bright light surrounding him blinded his vision for few second. But then an hand squeezed his arm and an hurried voice reached his ears.

"Tony?" yes, hurried and relieved at the same time. Cap voice. _Wait... Cap?_

And Tony opened his mouth trying to speak, in vain. Because nothing comes out, only a fit of cough and new pain on his chest that he didn't even noticed before.

"Shhh don't move, here drink" the soothing hand on his arm gone, and a cool glass pressed to his chapped lips. And Tony drank like there was no tomorrow, relieving the burning in his throat and clearing his voice.

"What happened?" asked with feeble voice, finally opening his eyes and looking around him in what looked like an hospital room. Great, he hated the hospital, but at last he was alive.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked back Steve, scanning his face and retrieving the empty glass and putting it on the side table.

Tony looked at him, blinking before moving his eyes on the ceiling. "The smoke entering the suits, and then nothing else". Announced with few words before turning his face again, to look at Steve in the eyes. 

"Not so much"

"Not so much, after saving the last family" declared arching an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

Sighing Steve moved his eyes from Tony, to the floor and then back a Tony, like he was searching for the right word. "One of the kid you saved, runned to me saying he saw you fall on the floor of his apartment". At that Tony opened his mouth to talk, but Steve stopped him raising an hand. "Don't worry he is ok, and i know you want to know how he saw you, and well..." here Cap stopped again.

"Rogers?" Tony prompted, when the other silence prolonged for more then what he needed.

"The kid followed you inside, after you took him out because he forgot one of his favorite plushy and there he saw you. So after seeing you fall he just run outside, but the moment he started to search for help the building started to crumble. That's why it took more then necessary to find and take you out."

Tony didn't speak, he just let Steve talk without taking away his eyes from the blue one in front of him. Noting every single emotion in those eyes from worry, to relieve and passing troughs irritation. Them all, but buried beneath with another one that Tony didn't want to understand. Didn't want to give a name, he just didn't want to let his hope crushed again.

"But at the end when we finally were able to enter, we found you under some ruin, you left side completely crushed and..." Steve took a deep breath, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. "You were in a come for a month Tony. A WHOLE DAMN MONTH!!!" Ended almost shouting and opening his eyes again. Just before taking Tony hand between his, and starting to stroke them in a soothing motion.

Oh, that’s why everything on his body hurt, and all the bandage. Oh.  
"Sorry?" Said Tony. "But i couldn't leave the family inside. I couldn't let them die, and at the end it was better..." and warm lips crushed on his, stopping his train of words.

"Don't you dare to say something like that, don't you even fucking dare." Said with a cold voice Steve, interlacing their finger, and making their nose touch.

"Language". Laughed Tony a little, making like that, appear a small smile on the other face, just before stopping for the sharp pain on his side. "Ok, no laugh for the moment" declared out of breath Tony, taking slow breath waiting for the pain to subside a little.  
After few minute in complete silence, Stark opened again his eyes looking at Steve, at his lips and then in his eyes. "You kissed me for real" announced matter of fact Tony, going to lick his dry lips.

"I did" answered Steve, with a little bit of red coloring his face. "Yes i did it" repeated again with a more firm voice. "Tony, after seeing you under the ruin in that state. After an entire month not knowing if i ever would be able to look you in the eyes, hear your voice or just argue with you, i..." Steve stopped few second shaking his head "i don't want to lose someone i love anymore. I can't lose you." Ended with a little squeeze of his hand, stroking his thumb on Tony pulse feeling the steady heartbeat underneath.

"So" started Tony, blinking after few second of complete silence other then the beeping machine. Running again and again that words that Steve just said trying to make them real. "So, this means you love me.... right? Because this can't be a dream, right?" asked still don't believing at what just happened in that little white room, with red starting to color his face.

No words, just Steve lips. This times sweeter and not rushed, this time more real and too short.  
"This answer your question?" asked Steve bumping their forehead together, looking in Tony's eyes with a small smile blooming on his lips.

"Oh hell yeah! Hell fucking yeah!" answered Tony starting to laugh, stopping right away when another jab of pain raised from his side. "Right no laugh" said in a quite tone, starting to leave little kiss on Steve face, with a growing smile. Because at the end something good comes out of that shit, and he couldn't ask anything else, aside from going back home and in his bed. But that was another story.


End file.
